Possession
by SneezingLion
Summary: Bella leaves to save the ones she loves from herself. What will happen when Edward and Jacob meet in their moments of weakness? WARNINGSLASH! Don't like don't read. You still read, don't flame. EDWARDJACOB!
1. Forever Possession

DRIGERXTIGER presents

An Edward and Jacob scene…

WARNING- Contains: Mulling, biting, howling, and undeniable fluff!

"Bella?!" Edward called from downstairs, Charlie at work. "Bella?!" Was she not here? He moved up to her room once again, her scent filling his nose, but her heartbeat lost to his ears. She had to be far. He couldn't hear it at all.

It was summer and he had just gotten back from a hunting trip. It was one week until they got married. He was so happy. But now he was worried. Where ever could his Bella have gone?

Moving outside, Edward followed her most recent scent, and followed it to her truck, which was still in the drive. Frowning, he opened the door and found a envelope on the driver seat. It had his name in her messy writing on it. Picking it up, he opened it and read out loud the opening.

"Dear Edward…"

_My love, I know you're probably confused, which may be new for you. But, I am going to explain this as best I can before I start to cry…_

_I couldn't take it. The wedding. The fear. The fact that I keep hurting you and Jacob. Its all too much for me to take. So… I've decided. _

_Right now, I'm in Italy with the Volturi._

_Demetri came to me after you left, and wondered why I wasn't a vampire. I don't know why Alice didn't see him coming, but he was here. He said that my time was up, so I agreed to leave with him. I had no other choice._

_I am a vampire now. I'm probably starting my three days, tortured by my own thirst._

_I love you Edward… and I know I have broken your heart and your trust. Please… try and live without me._

_Love always,_

_Isabella Swan._

Edward stared at the letter, shocked. Alice stood behind him, her black hair lulling in the light rain that had started. "I am so sorry Edward…"

"Why didn't you see this Alice?" He asked, not turning to look at her.

Alice's topaz eyes darkened, and she shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe its been too much… all the watching… but… I should have seen this and I am so sorry that… I…" For once, Alice was at a loss for words.

Edward sighed and slipped the letter into his pocket. He slammed the truck door shut and lifted his head up. "Leave. Jacob is coming." He could slightly hear the wolfs thoughts, knowing he was coming to try and talk to Bella.

In a second, the tiny vampire was gone, her last apology still ringing in his ears. He leant against the truck, trying to look natural. It was hard. He was thinking about going to Italy, and try to reason with Bella. Or just anger Jacob enough to end his life.

As if on cue, the werewolf broke onto the drive. He instantly spotted Edward and growled, his chest bare. "Where is she?"

Their eyes locked and Edward shook his head. "She's gone Jacob." He slipped the letter from his jeans pocket and held it out to him. When it was snatched from his fingers, Edwards quiet contemplation started again. _Just one word and my life could be over. Or rather my after life._

Jacob read it over and over again, a growl slowly picking up in his throat. "NO! The moron! NO NO NO!" He crumpled the letter up and threw it to the ground.

With a sigh, the graceful vampire picked it up and smoothed it out, slipping it back into his pocket. "I would appreciate if you would not crumple up the last thing I have of my mate. Thank you."

The growl was suddenly snuffed out, the werewolf's angry eyes softening. "Oh… sorry." Pursing his lips into a straight line, he scratched the back of his head, his hair slightly damp. "I guess you… loved her too."

Smiling, he shrugged. "We have something in common mutt." Despite the comment, there was no sarcasm or venom in his voice. "Now… if you will excuse me…" Edward began to walk away.

"Hey! WAIT!" Jacob followed behind him. "Aren't you going to go after her? Come on! Fight for her!" _Bring her back so I can fight you for her!_

Edward laughed. "Nice try Jacob… if you want her… go get her. Or try. No matter what you say this is still what she wants, I cannot deny her."

It was true. Not matter what his mate, his soul mate, wanted, he had to oblige. There was nothing he could do for her now until she came back to him. And he had the feeling she wouldn't in fear of his fury.

But he could never be mad at her.

Jacob grabbed his stone arm and turned him. "Come on leech! You think this is good for her?!"

He shook his head, copper hair falling in front of his eyes. "No. It is not. But she is doing what she thinks is right."

The wolf snarled and gripped his arm tighter. "You're an IDIOT! We have to show her the right way here! She's becoming a monster!"_I'm going to lose her forever! Once she becomes one of them… I'll never have a chance at happiness!_

Edward frowned and pulled his arm from Jacobs's too hot hand. "You can only think of yourself. If Bella wants to become a monster…" He paused, seeing the way Jake narrowed his eyes. "Then so be it."

Jacob's eyes gave it away. He couldn't be selfless. He wanted Bella. But Edward knew something he didn't. "You have not imprinted with her. It's impossible. If you had, you'd be agreeing with me."

This surprised the wolf. He took two steps back and shook his head, looking down. "No… no I have. She's the one. She HAS to be."

"She's not Jake. I'm sorry."

A howl of fury ripped from Jacob's throat and he grabbed Edward, bringing his face right in front of his. "You're WRONG!!"

_I've done it. Without even trying, I've brought on my own demise. _"I'm right. Think about it Jacob."

"NO!" He snarled, throwing Edward to the ground.

The vampire caught himself and turned to smirk at the werewolf. "Come on mutt… that you best you got?" He moved quickly into the woods, hearing the other give chase, but not turn into his beastly self._Come on wolf! Do what is natural when you hunt!_

However, Jacob caught him in his human form, pushing him to the ground. He panted hard and knelt beside him, pressing Edwards hard body into the soggy earth.

He could feel the pain now, the pressure from the strong boy causing it. It was enough. "That's all? How… weak."

Both boys were now muddy, the larger one pressing even harder, then suddenly stopping. "I see what your trying to do!! I'm not going to kill you!!" He yelled, standing and letting out a shout. _I can't! I won't! He is NOT getting out of this so easily._

Edward got up swiftly and was in front of Jake in a second. "Bullshit! Yes you ARE!"

In a second, Edward was pressed against a tree, pinned by a large, over heated body. He smirked. "I'm getting out of this just fine."

Jacob brought his face right in front of his. "No… your not bloodsucker…" _He's the closest I have to Bella… my only connection left. _

The next thing the vampire knew, too hot lips were against his, and his cold one were reacting. But he quickly pushed Jacob off and wiping his mouth. "THE HELL!!"

Jacob panting, not believing what he did himself. "You heard what I thought."

Edward stared, his eyes wide.

Then the two were back together, clothes being torn off, pale skin mixing with russet. Edward was on his back, the soft earth molding to comfort him. Jacob was all but eat his throat, the cold, hard skin not reacting, but sending shivers down Edwards spine.

Pale hands slid over the wet russet skin of Jacobs back, nails scratching, causing red to ooze out slightly. Both pants were removed, the jeans torn off, the cut off shorts tossed away. Edward grasped the warm butt, lifting his legs at the same time.

Jacob grappled at his hips, pulling him closer, pressing against his hidden entrance, not wanting to stretch and prepare the hard muscle. He pressed in, an to his surprise, he was met with living tissue. It was not warm, but it welcomed him in. He gasped at the feeling, enjoying it way to much.

The body beneath him writhed and leant up, clamping his teeth down into the neck, not like a vampire, but more of a love bite. Edward was careful not to let his venom into Jacobs blood stream.

Harsh movements followed. The sound of skin pressing against skin willed the quiet air and moans, gasps and quickened breathing became background noise.

After a few moments, things went faster and a chain of events brought both boys, one immortal, the other a beast, let out a loud, unified cry as an simultaneous orgasm rippled through their bodies.

Jacobs heavy body fell on top of Edwards hard one, but the vampire did not feel the weight. The next few minutes were quiet, Jacob finally lifting his head and looking down. He could feel his hot seed inside Edward, but felt nothing of the sort on either of them. "Was it no good? You didn't…"

Edward understood, reading his thoughts as well. "No. I'm not alive… I don't have sperm."

"Right."

Both boys got up and dressed. Edward knew something had happened between the two, but he would not admit it. And neither would Jacob to the best of his abilities. His jeans were torn, but still good enough to wear. As for his shirt, well, that wasn't even usable.

"I'm sorry…"

"For?"

Jacob sighed and shrugged. "For… what just happened. We both cheated on Bella and our families."

"It will never happen again…" With that Edward was gone, and Jacob was left alone with his burden.

He felt the scratch and bite marks start to heal, the scratch on his butt healing first. He knew that now, just because they were healed, he was marked as Edwards possession.

Okay. I just added the last line for the hell of it. Does it fit? I don't know. Meh. Hope you liked it.


	2. Forever Denial

Wow guys… You have all made me so happy that someone actually likes this. You are all so awesome! YOU GUYS GAVE ME A MASSIVE EGO TRIP! But its gone. Lasted for about two seconds.

Anyways, I liked the reviews so keep them coming and here is the completed chapter two of _Possession._

_--- _

Jacob walked into his small house, looking glum and slightly confused. Something had just happened that shouldn't have. And he let it happen. _What am I supposed to do? Everyone will know once I change…_

"Jake?"

Jacob looked up to see Billy rolling up in his wheelchair. "Hey."

Billy gave him a worried look. "Where have you been? When Sam said he didn't know where you were, I got worried."

Smiling, Jacob shook his head. "I went to go see Bella…" He walked out of the doorway and moved past Billy to the kitchen. "What did you want for dinner?"

Billy followed, sighing. "Jacob… when are you going to give up on her… she loves a vampire… unfortunately. And-"

"She left. Went to… Italy or something. To become a vampire on her own." Jacob cut him off, a frown erasing the soft smile.

The elder stared, his mouth slightly agape. "Oh… Jake…"

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked, keeping his back to the old man.

He didn't want him to see his expression of pain.

---

"God! WHO SMELLS LIKE A DOG!" Emmett complained as he sat in the living room next to Jasper.

Edward closed the door behind him, still shirtless, and looked into the sitting room. "It's me…"

_Oh! Did you finally duke it out with the mutt? _

"No… Emmett. Bella's gone."

In a second, the entire Cullen family was in the front foyer, all looking saddened, except for Alice, who looked blank.

"She's gone to become a vampire… with the Volturi…" He explained, blocking out any sympathetic thoughts coming from his adoptive family.

"Correction…" Alice said, a little more emotion gracing her beautiful face. "She IS a vampire… today is her first day in our world…"

Esme put a soft hand to her mouth. "Oh dear…" She turned to Edward and put her arms around him. "I am so sorry… why don't we go get her?"

"Because she doesn't want to be found…"

Producing the note, Edward watched as everyone read it. He took it back and slipped it back into his pocket, his jeans torn. Finally Rosalie noticed and scrunched up her nose. "All my sympathies to you… but why are you half naked, in torn jeans, and smelling of wet dog?"

Edward chuckled wryly, no life held in the sound. "Wouldn't you like to know…" With that, he pushed past the loving wall of his family and ascended the stairs, out of their sight in a blink.

"I'll talk to him in a bit…" Carlisle said, putting an arm around Esme and disappearing with her.

Jasper frowned. "I wish I could make him feel better…"

---

Jacob sat on the cliffs edge, his long black hair swaying gently in the wind. There was a yearning inside him… One he didn't want to believe. _No… no… _He put his face in his hands and then got up, starting off into a run towards town, heading for Forks.

Edward sat in his room, looking out his large window, fully dressed now._This isn't good… this should hurt a lot more. Like before… but something's different. Something's changed._ And he knew what it was. He could hear the distant thoughts of the mutt. He was out of the house in the blink of an eye.

---

Nightfall had sent in the small town of Forks. Jacob ran through the streets, avoiding people as best he could. He headed straight for Bella's old house, knowing why it was his destination. _Scene of the crime. _

By the time he made it to her house, he could smell Edward. He moved into the green trees, his nose leading him through the dark. When he finally made it to the small clearing, he found the vampire standing there, leaning against a tree.

His eyes already on him.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, a touch of venom in his voice._Shit, I wanted that to sound more angry! _

"I'm just visiting the _scene of the crime._ As you put it mutt." Pushing off from the tree, Edward started to walk over to him. "I came here because I heard you coming closer. Your thoughts can be heard for miles you know. You think to loud…"

Jacob growled. "Are you insulting my thoughts now leech?" He barked, backing away from him. _Get away from me!_

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Scared mutt? Why are you backing away?"

Immediately, Jake stopped, not willing to back down. "I am NEVER scared. Not of you, not of any of your… family." _I am never scared of you…_ The fond thought just slipped and before Jacob could stop it, Edward heard it and haulted his own movements.

With a smirk, Edward held out a hand. "If you are never scared… take my hand…"

Scoffing, the wolf crossed his arms. "Like I'm scared to hold your hand. But I'm also _not gay._"

"Never said you were."

"But you-!... EUGH!"

Edward laughed at his frustrated thoughts. "Come on now… take a chance will you?"

Staring, brown eyes on onyx ones, Jake hesitantly reached out, his big, warm hand outstretching, taking a chance. _Think of the pack! _His conscience yelled, and his hand moved back, tucking back under his arm. "Get away from me…"

The vampire stared, a pang of something running through his body. Was it disappointment? Sadness? _Longing?_"Jacob… I know I said that we'd never talk about what happened but-"

"Nothing happened." Jacob said, turning his back and starting to walk back out of the forest. _Nothing happened. Nothing happened._

Edward was in front of him in a flash, his eyes dark and fierce. "You are not leaving until you admit you like me…"

Both of them looked suddenly surprised. Edward had no idea where that had come from, and Jacob was astonished at the demand. But would he really admit it?

"I…" Jake started, frowning. "I like… _Bella._Not you." Why did it hurt to say that? He moved past Edward, who now looked shocked and hurt, and quickly started back home.

---

The vampire stood there for a little while, a frown gracing his beautiful face. _Why am I upset? I don't like the mutt. Ever since I have met him, we bickered. And I held Bella close. I loved her not him…_

Feeling the sudden vibration in his pocket, Edward pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Alice… yes. I'm coming home…" Hanging up the phone, he put it away and looked ahead in the direction Jacob had run off in. "In a bit…" he added, even if Alice couldn't hear him, and took off after Jacob.

---

Jake neared the border, his haven. He could have run faster if he turned into a wolf. But it was too risky. His thoughts would be heard. Taking in a deep breath, he caught a familiar scent. Looking over his shoulder, he barely saw the flash of Edward before he was right behind him.

"Shit!" Jacob ran faster, the border so close. He knew he'd be safe. Edward could not cross. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled, panting at the speed he was trying to gain.

Before his foot could move over the invisible line, Edwards arms were around his waist, pulling him back.

Jacob was at a loss for words. He'd been caught. _No… let me go… please… _ He begged in his head, not wanting to call out and attract attention. His pack would murder Edward. _And I don't want that… _

"Just admit it and I'll let you go…"

The wolf froze, shaking slightly. Not from anger. _Fear._ "Alright!!" He yelled, pulling away from Edward and quickly crossing the border. He turned and stared at him, moved backwards. "I like you okay! Now leave me alone! You've already ruined my life enough!"

As Jacob ran off, Edward stood there, arms down at his sides, frozen like a statue. _I've ruined his life… like I did Bella's._

After a few moments past, he turned and started back home, walking, instead of running.

He'd lost it all. Bella. And not Jacob. What else could he loose? Why not just end it all?

The easy way out of this mess was so simple, yet so hard to obtain. He couldn't go back to Italy, Bella was there. She'd stop him and he'd be forced to live his life alone once again. Two loves lost.

---

Jacob went straight to his room when he got home. Diving into his too small bed, he brought the pillow over his head and let out a yell. He knew Billy would stay away when he was like this, but now he had no one to talk to.

_Why the hell does this have to happen to me?! _

---

Well… that's it. The end of the second chapter. I guess I'm writing a third.

Personally… I need some ideas. I know there are series of events that I can make happen. That includes someone coming back from the dead. cough

So… what did you think?


	3. Forever Heart

The revamped chapter three!

---

It had been two weeks since Jacob had admitted that he liked Edward. It had been a hard two weeks for them both.

Jacob still had not changed. He said that he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking about Bella. So they allowed him his space, thinking he was mourning her loss. No one could even tell he was lying. Not yet at least.

Edward had done the same. Telling everyone to stay away from him as he sulked in his room. Alice couldn't see into his future at all, mostly because it involved Jacob or some sort of wolf. Edward had a feeling Alice knew what was really going on.

By now, the entire town thought that Bella Swan, the girl from Phoenix, had run away. Some people assumed she went back to her mom, where as others thought that she ran away from Edward. No one knew the truth, not even Charlie.

Sitting on his leather sofa, Edward sat there, the band Linkin Park playing in the background as he played with the wedding band that he and Bella had picked out. Alice has been crushed that she couldn't plan out the biggest wedding of the year anymore, but she hide it, her sadness for her brother predominant.

The entire vampire family had avoided him, only Carlisle able to go in and see Edward. The depressed vampire refused to eat, or see anyone else.

By the time the Sunday of the second week rolled in, Alice had had enough. She knew this had something to do with the mutt Jacob, and she would get to the bottom of this.

---

Jacob sat on the old tree, his and Bella's spot. Well, it used to be their spot. He was playing with a rock from the beach, the sun beating off his bare back, unable to get his mind off of Edward. He hated it when he got obsessed. He didn't as much when he was with Bella, but with that _leech. _

"Hey! Jake!"

The wolf looked up to see Sam Uley a few feet away from him, his eyes adjusting to the unusually bright day. "What is it Sam?"

A small smile graced the elder wolfs face. "Billy wants to see you..."

Nodding, Jacob got off and made his way home, his bare feet kicking up sand as he went.

As he walked in the door, his father rolled into the doorway. "Hey, we're going to Charlie's..."

Jake blinked and crossed his arms. "And why do I have to come?"

His father gave him a look. "Suck it up... I need you to help me there and back..." He moved up to him, crossing his arms. "Come on son... Charlie needs the company..."

Standing there, still as a statue, he finally let out a big just of breath. "Let me get a shirt..."

---

"Edward!" Alice walked right into his room, moving over to the moping vampire on the couch.

"Alice... I asked for some-"

"It's the wolf... isn't it? You love the wolf."

Edward froze, his face the expression of shock. "Alice... you are talking crazy..." Quickly pulling on a mask, he looked away from his adoptive sister.

"For once Edward..." The petite girl growled, a frown curving her lips. "I really am starting to get annoyed with you." As she looked him over, a smug smile made its way back into her expression. "And I'm right... aren't I? Answer me..." She demanded, moving her small frame closer to the couch.

"Will you drop it?" Edward growled, snapping his head to look in her direction. "Fine! I-...Alice?" He looked at her face as it went from smug to blank in a second. She was seeing something. "What do you see?"

Alice shook her head after a moment, blinking once to get rid of the glassy look in her eyes. "I didn't see anything..." She frowned, locking eyes with her brother. "Charlie's future just went blank..."

Before she could react, Edward was stalking past her. She growled again, a little more force behind the sound, and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her with vampire like grace.

"You tell me now Edward..." She said quickly before he could speak. "Are you in love with Jacob Black? Why can't I see YOUR future?"

Hard onyx eyes stared into her warm gold ones. He sighed and nodded, just once. "And he's with Charlie... right now. I have to... go."

The smaller vampire sighed and let his arm go. "I'm not going to judge you Edward. No one is... just be careful. You risked your heart once... don't break it again so soon..."

For the first time in weeks, Edward smiled his crooked smile. "We don't have hearts... remember...?"

---

As Jacob wheeled Billy up to the Swan house, he couldn't help but hope for something to happen. It was as if he knew... he was coming. Charlie helped Jacob get Billy up the stairs and into the house. "Hey Dad, you mind if I walk around? I'll only be a few minutes..."

His father turned his head, eyes searching his sons. "Fine. Don't be out too late."

With that, the wolf took off into the woods with a bit of a rush in his walk, heading for that one spot. As he neared it, a familiar, overly sweet scent filled his nose. Crossing the threshold of trees into the clearing, his eyes landed on the one person he refused to believe he wanted to see.

"Edward."

Dark eyes stared, longing, desiring. "Jacob..."

He knew this was a risk. The vampire wouldn't dare come near the house. He'd left himself wide open for an attack of the worst kind. The forbidden kind. _I shouldn't be here..._ "What are you-?"

In a flash, Edward was across the small clearing, his cold mouth on Jacob's overly warm one. Without hesitation, strong bronze arms were around Edwards's smaller frame and they were kissing.

The cold one pressed his hands to Jacobs's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer, trying to be careful. _He could break so easily_. He still had that mentality from when Bella was around.

_Bella._

Edward pulled back, taking a step away from the confused wolf. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for that..."

Jacob bit his lip. "No... I wanted it. I still want it." He blurted out, his emotions getting the better of him. "Come back before I change my mind." _I can't stop this anymore..._

The vampire took a moment. _This is selfish... _But... he was a selfish creature. That was his excuse for going back to him and crushing his lips to Jacobs.

---

"Where is that boy?" Billy asked, looking out the window.

Charlie shrugged, resting back in his chair. "Faintest clue. Maybe he's just walking. Him and Bella were close... too." Sadness crossed over Charlie's face, the loss of his daughter still taking its toll. He watched blankly at the baseball game on the TV. "Its probably hard for him to be here."

Frowning, the elder native sighed. "Sorry Charlie... you're probably right but..." He started to roll to the front door. "Help me down onto the front lawn. I'm going to look for him..." He could feel that something... just wasn't right.

---

Jacob had Edward against a tree; his larger hips nestled between Edwards legs which were spread apart. Despite the usual chilly Forks weather, and Edwards cold skin, things were hot. The mix of the kisses, the hard, cold, and collected ones against the warm, soft, clumsy ones was making things get out of control.

Pulling back, the wolf grinned. "For a vampire... you kiss very well..." He moved his hot lips to the cold neck.

"Hehe, thanks. Same to you... except you're a werewolf..." He shut his eyes, relaxing.

Both of them were taking this very slowly now, casually almost. Nothing could ruin this right now. Then, suddenly, there were new thoughts in the vampires head head.

_Where is he... its hard to get over these damned roots._

Who was that? Edwards eyes opened, Jacobs heart beating too loud to hear another.

There was a snap of a branch and the vampires eyes snapped to the source. He could see a figure in the trees, a small, bulky one. Then his eyes searched and landed on old ones. Through the haze in his mind, it slowly dawned on Edward who those eyes belonged to. He swore under his breath. "Jacob, your father."

In a flash, the wolf was off of the vampire searching around frantically. "Wha?!" He turned to see his dad who barely made out the sight of his son. But he could tell what as going on/ "Dad?!"

Billy looked furious. "Jacob..." His lips turned white and trembled. "You get over here. We are going home."

When Jacob looked over his shoulder, he saw that Edward was gone. He groaned quietly and turned to help his dad back to and in the car.

The said goodbye to Charlie as he came out when he saw that they were leaving.

"Sorry to see you leaving so soon... come back and visit?" He asked, almost desperately, the old friend in the passenger seat.

Billy smiled, the action half genuine. "You bet Charlie. I will come and visit you..." Just as soon as the smile came, it was gone as Billy looked at his son. "Drive."

Jacob knew he was in a lot of trouble. Major, supreme punishment trouble. The car ride was silent. His father told him to wait in the house after they had arrived as he rolled off to go to one of the elders homes. Jacob did as he was told, sitting in the living room.

He sat there for hours until the sun set in the sky. Embry was the one who came to get him. He looked... horrified. "They're waiting."

Getting up, Jacob followed his friend to the circle of elders and wolves. His fate was decided and he was alone again in his house, quickly grabbing whatever clothes he could.

Later, in the middle of the night, Jacob broke another rule. He crossed a line and found himself in front of a large white house, the familiar scent of the reason he had been banished waiting unknowingly inside.

---

Alright! I revamped the chapter. I was very disappointed in the outcome of the old one. I felt it wasn't worth it. So I'm posting the new one. Enjoy it!


	4. Forever Hurt

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

SHAME ON ME! I've been making you wait for the longest time for a NEW chapter! Well guess what, I don't have it done!

So, I added some stuff to this one and will have the new one up this week! Enjoy!!

--

The entire Cullen family stood in the front foyer. They all stared with unbelieving eyes at the front door which had been knocked on only five minutes before. The smell of dog filled their noses. After a few more moments, there was a growl.

Rosalie glared at Carlisle. "Why is that MUTT here?!" She asked accusingly as her mate, Emmett, went into a crouch.

"No!" Edward yelled, running to stand between his brother and the door. "It's okay... I know why he's here."

His family looked at him with confusion, all but Alice. Her frown caught his attention and she sighed. "It's not my place to tell them Edward... but I will." Jasper looked at her, wondering what was going on. Then both Emmett and Rosalie seemed to calm down.

"Damn you." Emmett hissed, glaring at his blonde brother.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked, crossing her arms.

He looked at his family, his mother, his father, his siblings. "I..." He took a breath, then just said it. "Me and Jacob... we..."

"They like each other. And I'm fine with it..." Alice yelled out, unable to hold it in.

There was an eerie silence before there was another knock on the door, this one more hesitant.

--

Jacob could hear it all. He could hear Edwards family arguing. _I shouldn't have come... I'm just going to cause trouble. Damn._

But a moment later, the door opened. Edward stood there and instantly read his mind. Found the reason why he was there. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

The wolf shook his head, playing with the strap of his back pack, a duffle bag at his feet. "No... no it's no ones fault. But uh..." He found this hard to say. So he just thought it. _I have no where to stay..._

Picking up the thought, Edward stepped aside, letting him in. Most of his family was there. The blonde female and the large male were missing.

Carlisle moved foreword. "Jacob, I'm glad to see you are well. Last time I saw you, half your body was black and blue."

The native cracked a small smile. But he didn't know what to say. _This is the enemy. Well... I've been forced to see them as enemies. But... how do I talk to them? After all the bad things I've said? I feel... trapped._

Jacob felt a cold hand on the middle of his back. Edward stood beside him, smiling slightly. "Its okay. Being as old as we are, we don't hold grudges."

Esme nodded. "He's right Jacob... holding grudges is so useless, why waste time?" She gave him a motherly smile, then sighed. "Why don't we go talk in the living room... and make our guest comfortable."

--

Jacob sat awkwardly on the couch in the Cullen's huge living room, his bags whisked away by Alice, the black haired female. _I know their names... I don't need to tell them apart by looks._

Edward was sat beside him, feeling just as awkward but hiding it well. The others were sat on another couch, looking like they were thinking hard.

When Alice returned, Carlisle nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright... Edward... Jacob... Please start explaining what's going on?" Looking at the doctor, Jacob knew that he wasn't being mean, he was just worried about his family.

"Me and Jacob... we... seem to have taken a liking to each other." Edward stated, sitting as still as a statue. "And because of that, his pack exiled him. He has no other place to go and I would appreciate it if he could stay here..."

"That's it?" Esme asked.

"That about sums it up." Jake answered, shrinking down as much as he could. He was a great deal bigger than a lot of them, bigger than Emmett, who was no where to be found. "But... I don't want to stay if I'm going to cause problems. I could hear the... uhm... Rosalie, right? I could hear that she wasn't too happy I was here." He cast his dark eyes down to look at his lap.

"Ignore Rose... she has an angry streak with all of Edwards choices..." Alice murmured, obviously talking about Bella.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, then nodded. "Jacob..." Carlisle said, catching the wolfs attention. "You may stay... but please try and avoid Rosalie, and I am sure she will avoid you."

Edward smiled and slipped his hand into Jacob's hand. "Come. I'll show you where you'll be staying." He mouthed a thank you to Carlisle and then tugged Jacob up.

Once they left the room, Esme looked at her husband. "Are you sure this is wise? I understand if we had said no, Edward would be driven away. How selfish can we be?"

Carlisle sighed and stood, walking to the window. "I don't know... I just hope that Jacobs pack doesn't come looking for him..."

"But I thought they exiled him?" Alice said, stepping foreword.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

--

"Wow..." Jacob said, looking around Edwards room, amazed by the sight of it. "Its... huge." His bags were on the large gold bed in the middle of the room. He wandered over to them, then wandered over to the overly large CD collection. "You like music?"

"Mmhm." Edward said, closing the door and wandering over. He slipped his arms around Jake's waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck. "You should get some sleep. You haven't gotten any in the past day."

Nodding, the native turned in Edwards stony arms and hugged him back. In a moment, after feeling so trapped there, surrounded by his family, he felt free. "Thank you... for doing this for me."

Edward shook his head, his nose rubbing against Jake's warm chest. "It's nothing. But I'm going to find us a place... so you no longer have to feel awkward. I'm sorry about my sister..."

Smiling, the wolf lifted Edward and set him on the bed. "I don't want to separate you from your family... but that sounds nice..." _And I'm going to avoid your sister. I don't want to cause a rip between you two._

A smile grew on the vampires face. "I like that... having you be able to talk to me through your mind."

"Something you couldn't do with Bella huh?"

Edward shook his head, still smiling.

They took a moment of silence to remember their one reason they ended up together. As horrible as it was, her leaving was the best thing. In Edward's mind anyways. Jake was still sore about it, but just the mention of Bella was a very big step for him.

"Come... sleep." Edward slid over to the head of the bed and held the blanket up for him. Jake took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers. The vampire's nostrils flared, but otherwise he held still. The wolf slid into bed and got comfy, the exhaustion already taking affect, his eyes sliding closed.

With a smile, Edward laid beside him, finding it oddly comforting. He could have never imagined himself with a man before, and neither could Jake, but that was how it went sometimes.

"Hey... Edward?"

"Mm?"

Jake opened his eyes and looked at his new lover. "Do you think that-"

"Yes, things will work out." Edward answered the question that was floating in his head. "I am truly sorry that you were shunned from your pack, but now we have no boundaries... we are free to be together as we please and that was the best thing I could ask for."

The native nodded and shut his eyes. "Night then."

"Goodnight Jacob..."

--

After that night, things had been relatively quiet in the Cullen house. Jacob tried his best not to be noticed, though his scent was hard to miss, as well as his physical size. Him and Rosalie had not bumped into each other at all, and he had Edward to thank for that. Weeks had passed since Jacob had arrived.

He passed the time going to school, Edward had enrolled him into the high school in Forks, and listening to the vampires vast music collection. Charlie had brought the Rabbit to the Cullen's for Billy, not asking any questions. Jasper and Emmett did talk to Jacob. They used him as a wrestling partner once.

"Alright, lets see if wolves are really stronger then vampires." Emmett smirked, crouching in front of the native boy who looked just as excited as he did.

"Bring in on Em, I'm up for it." Jacob growled back, shifting from foot to foot, his body in a similar position to Emmett's.

"Alright! After a few minutes, I'm joining in on the loosing side!" Jasper yelled, energized. "And GO!"

They charged at each other and slammed together. Emmett did have to hold back on crushing Jacobs bones, but it seemed the wolf was able to hold his own.

Edward put a stop to that quickly, much to the three's dismay. "Despite what he is, he's made of flesh and bone!" The bronze haired vampire ushered his lover away. "How can you be so foolish!"

Even Alice had used Jacob as a experiment, trying very had to find clothes for him to wear. His current wardrobe, as she put it, was horrendous.

"Oww!" Jacob yelled as a pin poked him in the side. "Alice! When am I going to wear a suit! And the jacket fits FINE!"

"No, its loose. You have a wonderful build and..." She slipped another pin through. "Its meant to be shown off!"

By the time a month passed, Jacob had a routine. He was sitting in Edward's room with his homework spread out in front of him. He grumbled at some math question and tossed the book away.

Before it hit the floor, Edward caught it and placed it back in front of him. "Now, now... Don't give up so easily."

"I hate math!" Jacob roared, crossing his arms.

Sometimes, it was hard for Edward to remember that Jacob was still just sixteen. Still so young, but in a body that was much to older looking for his real age.

"I'll help you. Now stop pouting." The vampire sighed, sitting beside him. "Okay, fractions. What's so hard?"

Jacob pointed to the question, a pout still tugging at his lips.

With a chuckle, Edward started to explain the question. Jacob watched what he was writing, then found that he was looking towards his lover. _Uhm... Edward?_

"And then you-... hm?" He looked over, catching the look in his eyes.

_K-kiss me? _

The pale one blinked, then smiled, shutting the text and the note book and leaning up, pressing his cold lips to Jake's warm ones.

"EDWARD!!"

They both snapped back and looked at the door as Alice hopped in. "Jacobs suit arrived! Can I put it on him."

Her brother shot her the darkest glare and she backed up. "Maybe... I'll come back later..."

Sighing, Edward turned back to Jacob and smirked. "Now where were we?" He leant foreword and caught the warm mouth again, only to be interrupted by another shriek.

"EDWARD!!"

They both snapped back and looked towards the door. Rosalie burst in and growled. "You." She pointed to the wolf. "You brought them here..."

"_What?_" Jake said, springing up.

"You're... _friends _are here. Demanding you or threatening to come and take you..." She hissed.

Jacob went pale and pushed past her, heading downstairs. The front door was open and he could smell his ex-pack members. Moving outside, he spotted Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Sam was the only one in human form.

"Jacob! Come home now." Sam ordered as soon as he spotted him.

Carlisle was already out there, trying to calm the pack down. "Jacob is perfectly fine here. No need to yell."

With a growl, the pack leader glared at the doctor. "We were wrong to drive him away. Drive him to the enemy."

"We're not your enemy." Esme said from behind Jacob, moving in front of him.

"YES YOU ARE!" Leah barked as she changed into a human form. "Its _your _fault that he betrayed us. Slept with the enemy. Turned... _gay._"

Jacob just stood there, confused and torn. _Go back home? But I was so happy here... but I do miss my friends._

Edward walked out and took Jake's hand. "Jacob... whatever you chose... I'll stand by you."

"See? See how he brainwashes him? Touches him?" Leah snapped at Sam, pointing.

Sam shook his head. "Jacob... this is your chance. We understand you were... coerced into lusting for this... monster. Just come home."

"Home?" Jacob murmured, frowning. "But you said... I was exiled for life."

"We changed our minds! Come home!" Leah yelled, a pleading look in her eyes. "Look, Billy is sick. He's close to death and his wish is for you to come back."

That hit Jacob like a ton of bricks. "Dad..." He sighed out, lowering his head. With great hesitancy, he moved away from Edward, from the house he'd called home for a month, from the family he was starting to grow to like. He walked up to Sam who put an arm over his shoulders.

Jacob couldn't look back. He couldn't look at their faces. He couldn't look at _his _face. _I'm so sorry Edward... forgive me?_

"I do." A light voice said.

Jake turned to look but the vampires were gone, already inside, behind the closed doors of their mansion. "Come on Jake. I'll ride with you in your car."

With a nod, Jacob left the Cullen's land with a heavy heart.

--

Enjoy the slight re-write and expect the next chapter this week!


	5. Forever Bound

Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

Man oh man this has been a LONG time coming! I cannot believe I made you all wait THIS long. I updated Chapter Four with adding some stuff and I finally added a chapter to the All for You story I'm writing.

Anyways, here's the chapter!

--

_What can we do?_

_I hope Edward is alright. He's been locked in his room for days._

_I'm going to kick some dog ass if I ever see them again!_

_Jacob really seemed to like him back too..._

_If Bella had only stayed._

_Hopefully he'll come around soon. We can only be patient until then._

Edward listened unwilling to his family, though their thoughts were kind. He sat alone in his room on the bed that still smelled like Jacob. He had tried to feel happy for his former lover, but it still hurt. He had lost two loves in the span of two months. The thought was depressing.

Though his heart was made of stone and no longer beat, he knew he'd lost it for sure this time. No one like Jacob or like Bella would come across his path again.

_I hope Jacob is doing better._

--

_What am I doing back here?_

Jacob lay in his old bed. It felt odd to him, different. It wasn't the bed he shared with Edward, the one he'd grown to enjoy.

It was empty without him.

When he had returned, he found out that Sam and Leah had tricked him. Billy was fine and in the same state of health he had been when he left. And still just as cold.

_But I can't go back now._

He was stuck here, in a pack full of liars. Desperately, he wanted to go back, but how could he after hurting Edward like that?

_I do..._

Did Edward really mean that?

"JACOB!"

The wolf sat up and looked over at his door as Leah stormed in.

"What do **you **want liar?"

Leah ignored his acidic voice and continued on anyways. "We need you. A new vampire is on our land. Seth spotted them during a run." At his surprise, she smiled grimly. "And they haven't left yet."

--

"Alice? Alice what is it?" Jasper tried to get his mates attention as she seemed to zone out in the middle of the living room.

"This... why..." She stuttered, blinking. "I have to talk to Edward!"

She took off out of the room and up the stairs, seeing something in her mind that was shocking and bound to make things a lot more complicated then things were.

--

_Me and Jacob will go right, Leah and Paul you go left. Move along the border. That's where it seems to be centering itself. Go._

Jacob and Sam took off along the border of the vampire and the wolfs lands. They knew the vampire had knowledge of the border, that's why it was moving along it, trying to find a way in.

_But why?_

_Maybe its trying to get to us..._

As they ran, they caught the scent, the bitterly sweet scent of a vampire. _Leah, Paul their this way._

Jacob moved faster, hoping that the got to them first to have a chance to scare them off. The scent got stronger and he spotted the creature ahead, a black cloak hiding its identity. When it heard the wolves approaching, it looked over its shoulder and quickly moved to the vampires side, then just stopped. "Jacob!" I called.

As soon as he heard the voice, he came to a screeching halt. _No... way..._

_This can't be..._

--

"Edward!" Alice burst into his room, going to him on the bed. "Come! Come quickly!"

He looked surprised. "What is it Alice? What wr-"

At that moment, he could hear her screaming it in her head. "Are you sure? It could be someone else."

"No!" She said, Jasper still looking confused behind her in the doorway. "Its... its _her._"

Suddenly, there was a gasp from Jasper. "Its-"

--

_Bella?! _Jacob thought, his eyes on the girl in front of him.

It was her. She looked... beautiful to say the least. But it WAS her. Unchanged. Still the same she was months ago.

"Hello Jake." She smiled her eyes on his wolf form. "Long time no see."

--

Alice, Jasper and Edward ran out of the house and started to track down Bella's scent.

_She's at the wolf border. _Alice told Edward through thought.

Edward didn't need to respond. He picked up his speed, hoping that the wolves didn't find her before he did.

_And if Jacob found her... _

What would this do to them? How would this love triangle last? How would _she _handle the news that him and Jacob had...

_I'll deal with it later._

--

_What?! That BITCH is back? _Leah snarled as her and Paul made their way back to meet up with them. _I'm going to tear her vampire limbs OFF!_

_Calm down Leah. _Sam replied.

_Hey, I'm with her. Bellas a vampire and she crossed onto OUR land. _Paul countered, picking up his speed.

_Why is she here?_

With a soft smile, she walked right up to the line, and Jake did the same. "I needed to come back." She murmured, petting his head when he was close enough. "To see you... to see Edward."

At the sound of his name, he froze; his head stopped nuzzling her hand. She assumed it was because of his hate for her former mate, so she sighed. "Come on Jake... that's no way to greet me."

"Bella!"

The sound of his voice got both their attention. Bella gracefully turned to looked at Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Edward." She called, opening her arms.

He stepped foreword, then was in her arms in a flash. "What are you doing back? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I had to see you."

Pulling back, he ran his hands over her face. "You've missed so much... and you have been missed."

Bella smiled, her own hands moving over his face. "I'm sure. But I also hurt a lot of people by leaving." She looked past him at the two vampires behind him, then at the wolf behind her. "I'm really sorry... I can't seem to do anything without hurting someone."

"So are you back then?" Alice asked curiously.

There was a pause, before she sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it."

Just then, two wolves sped up to Sam who had taken a spot by a tree. They growled at her presence, making her laugh.

"Leah's still sore huh?"

Jacob grunted, rolling his eyes. He moved back behind a tree and changed, pulling his boxers off the wire around his leg. He moved back out. "She has a right to be Bells. You shouldn't have left like that."

Bella turned to Jacob. "I know. But I had no choice-"

"You HAD a choice. I told them the date had been set." Alice spat, walking foreword. "All you had to do was wait. Stall him. We would have come."

There was silence again. Jacob took this moment to look at Edward. _Are you going back to her? _

The vampires gold eyes locked with his. He shrugged, unsure about how he felt. In all honesty, he couldn't decide who he wanted. Jacob was back with his tribe, so he could go back to Bella. But did he want to?

_Whatever you want Edward... I won't stand in your way._

Those words told him that Jacob was really imprinted on him, there was no turning back for him now. _But I still have a chance._

"Will you take me back?"

The bronze haired vampire blinked, looking at the newly borne vampire. _She must have fed... she doesn't look hungry. _"Pardon?"

Bella stepped back closer to him again, and took one of his hands. "Edward..." She started, locking eyes with him. "Will you take me back?"

Jacob stopped breathing, the next words he heard would decide his fate.

--

Is this too short? If it seems rushed, then I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this out to you. I can make it longer, but it would take me a little while.

SORRY for taking so long in the first place! If you didn't read my opening message, then I'll say it again. I replaced chapter 4 with a new one, just adding in some new stuff. Anyways, enjoy.


	6. Forver Love

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

--

Edward looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. Bella was his first really love, but Jacob was... well... _My true love? _

The indecision on his face made both Bella and Jacob stop breathing. He was just standing there, looking torn.

"I'm... so sorry." He lifted his head and instead of looking at Bella, he looked at Jacob, his eyes full of sorrow. "So... very... truly sorry." He turned his gaze to Bella, and then sighed. "Let's go home."

She smiled brightly and ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over. He breathed in the scent of her hair, but something was off. _She isn't my Bella anymore. _Not the soft, sweet, floral scented **human **he'd fallen in love with. In a moment of pure panic he thought, _I've made a mistake. _Looking over his shoulder to call out to Jacob, he saw he was already gone but he could hear his agonized thoughts.

_But I can't go back. _

--

_No! Why?! _Jacob's wolf eyes were full of tears, the fur around them wet, as he ran away from La Push, and away from Forks. He couldn't go back. It was just too much. He had no choice but to listen to Edward, because that's what his love wanted. But it didn't stop him from hurting inside.

_Jacob! Come back!_

He stopped, hearing Leah stop behind him, along with Sam and Paul. He turned to look at him, any sadness turning into anger. _This is YOUR faults! You made me turn away from a life I was enjoying! Turn away from the one I love with your lies and deceit. You stay away from me... all of you. Take your false truths and stick them up your ASS!_

They all looked stunned as Jacob turned and started to run again, not wanting to go back. He didn't hear any more of their thoughts, as if the connection was lost.

_Good... _

--

When Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper returned home, everyone in the house felt happy, but secretly worried that Bella had come back. Edward could hear Esme's motherly thoughts, worried about him, and about Jacob.

"Bella! Tell us about your time with the Volturi!" Emmett asked, picking her up and hauling her to the living room. Rosalie followed, secretly overjoyed that she was back instead of Jacob, but keeping up with her stoic expression.

Edward stayed back as everyone but Alice moved into the living room. "Edward..." He voice murmured from behind him. "You made a mistake. You know it." She moved to stand beside him.

He didn't look at his sister, just watched after his family. "I know. But I can't go back." His voice was strained.

Alice nodded, able to see his future. "That's your decision. It's final. I don't know what's going to happen to Jake though."

_Jacob... _

The thought of the wolf made his heart ache. He watched Bella's face as she told her story, her words heard by him, but barely registered. He had loved her so much at one time. He wanted her back. But he wanted someone else more.

As if Bella knew he was thinking about him, she turned her head, her lips closed as her eyebrows furrowed, then she was in front of him in a second. "You want to go talk somewhere? Can we go to our meadow?"

Something was strange. She knew something was wrong. He could feel it. But it was like she knew that there was a serious issue. Something that threatened to tear them apart for good this time. "Yeah." He added, smiling as best he could. "Let's go."

--

When Jacob's body finally felt even a little tired, he slowed to a stop. Looking around, he wondered where he was. _I have to be far... _He'd been running as fast as he could for at least an hour or two. It took a lot for his wolf form to get tired, but still he thought he deserved a break.

_I wonder... like you can loose the ability to change into your wolf form... _He started to think, lifting his russet muzzle up into the air to look up at the sky peeking through the trees. _Can you loose your human form as well?_

Jacob wanted to loose any humanity he had. The thoughts that connected him with his tribe, with other humans.

_With certain vampires. _

The thought brooded in his head and he wanted to hate him. To spit on the mention of his name and rip him to shreds if he ever got the chance. But that thought was instantly dismissed by his heart.

--

Bella and Edward lay on the soft grass, looking up at the unusually bright Forks sky, their skin glowing in the natural light. Their hands were intertwined, but invisibly they weren't feeling the same closeness they usually shared.

"What has changed?" She asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing." He replied, hoping to keep her in the dark.

_Keep her happy._

"Edward..." She huffed lightly, rolling onto her side and looking at him. "I know you... something is wrong. Does it have to do with Jacob's scent in the house? Did he come to fight you or something?"

_Damnit. _He continued to stare up at the cloudy day. "No. He did not come to fight me." Could he really keep this from her? Could he betray his heart and hers? "He... he got exiled from his pack because of me. So he came to stay for a while. But his pack wanted him back. And so off he went..." He could not hide the betrayal from seeping into his voice.

Glancing to the side, he saw her eyes, now gold, slowly register what he was saying, then the light of recognition dawned on her. She was just missing a piece. "What was the reason? What did you do?"

Pursing his lips, he closed his eyes. "Bella..." He murmured, slipping his hand out of hers. "You had left... and something... I don't..."

With a sigh, she sat up. "Edward... are you saying you... and Jacob...?"

"...Yes."

There was a long pause, longer than it should be to a vampire. Edward listened to the silence. Her thoughts had not been approachable, even when she was a vampire. The silence he wished he had was not so welcomed at the moment.

Finally, she spoke. "You love him?" She asked, looking over and smiled the best she could. "More than me? Your _la tuna?_"

He stayed quiet, then opened his eyes and sat up, looking at her. "I will not lie to you Bella... yes. I am in love with him." He took her hand and held it in both of his. "More than my Bella."

In a second, he could tell she would have cried if she could. "Why did I leave?" she asked, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did I mess things up?"

Edward hugged her back with all he had. "Bella... I still love you. Its just... with Jacob... his blood doesn't sing to me like your did... but he does. He's the opposite of you, I know, but I'm drawn to him."

Burying her face into his neck, she sighed. "I was the only thing stopping you two. I was the argument that kept you two apart. I was the only thing keeping the war between the vampires and werewolves alive between you two." She was taking on the blame, and he shook his head, leaning back to look at her face.

"No Bella... I would have found Jacob eventually. But you leaving was a good thing in a way." He smiled, smoothing her hair down. "We would have all been hurt even more if it had happened when you were still here."

Slowly, she realized he was right.

"Go find Jacob." She murmured, kissing his lips gently then standing up. "Find him and bring him back."

With that, she was gone.

--

Jacob lay on the ground, his large form laying there as the sun went down. He closed his eyes, nestling his nose under his paw. He tried hard not to let the sorrow take him, even in this form.

Then he heard the thumping of fast foot steps.

His head lifted and he sniffed the wind. _Damnit. The scent is down wind. _He got up and backed away into the darkening shadows, ready to run, ready to attack.

And then the voice called...

"JACOB!"

All the rage building turned to that sorrow which he tried to keep held up in his heart. Without thinking, he let out a howl, both signaling where he was, and giving in to the pain, letting Edward know just how much of it was stirring in him.

It took the vampire only a few moments to find him. The rain had already started like the tears pouring out of the wolfs eyes.

"Jacob..." Edward said, staying a few feet away. "Please... forgive me."

Slowly and with great hesitance, Jacob turned back to his human form. "Yes."

Edward was surprised, but realized Jacob had no choice but to say yes. _Imprinting. _"Jacob, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Do you really?"

The native boy lowered his head. "I have to! You are my soul mate! I'm hurting Edward! But I hurt you too. You forgive me and I forgive you. Can't it work like that?! Can't it?!"

Marble arms wrapped around Jacobs waist and a cool cheek pressed against his hot chest. "No. Love, no it can't. But we... I... you..." He looked up and Jacob saw Edwards own hurt. It drove him to kiss his cold lips.

Something sparked between him. The long wanted kiss. In a split second, the timid touching of lips turning into a passionate melding of mouths. The already naked Jake wanted his vampire the same way.

Edward stepped back, a playful look replacing the sadness in his eyes. He pulled off his shirt, his pale skin glowing in the dimming light of day. "Come to me Jacob Black. My wolf."

Jake closed the distance between them again and let his hands find Edwards pants, yanking them down along with his boxers. Unlike last time, he slipped his fingers over the pale butt and pressed his fingers against the hidden entrance, preparing him.

Edward warmed up, not literally, to the kind thought. He relaxed as best he could and moaned at the way the hot fingers prodded into him.

"I love your moan. Like music." Jacob grunted, running his teeth over the hard neck. "I want to hear it again." He scissored the two fingers inside him and heard what he wanted. Louder and more passionate this time.

"Jacob... take me." Edward begged.

The wolf lowered the vampire onto the ground and looked down at him. Cold hands searched his body, touching hard, yet soft muscle.

Jake threw his head back as a tip of one ice like finger circles his hot nipple, burning his skin. "Yes." He moaned, grabbing Edwards hips and pulling him closer. He stayed pressed against his entrance as he leaned down to bit the vampires own nipple, the skin hard but raised.

"Uhn!" The vampire bucked his hips, unintentionally pushed Jacob inside him slightly. "Oh. Please."

With a smirk, Jacob started to push in while sucking the other nipple. A hiss slipped thought the cold ones lips, his eyes wide, their colour one Jake had never seen before. A mix of honey and onyx, swirling, taking him in. Edward was taking hi in both physically and emotionally.

They both panted as the native brought his face to hover above Edwards. "I love you Edward Cullen. My vampire."

A smile formed on those sweet lips. "Yes. I love you too."

The exchanging of words drove both of them to move. A gentle rocking motion which gave way to rough thrusts.

Edward dug his fingers into the soft earth, begging it to take him in, make him apart of it, apart of Jacob. Warmth was everywhere. Jacob was everywhere, everything.

The wolf pushed into him hard, his face burying into his neck. "Uhn... Edward. Yes. YES!"

Both reached their climax, Jacob's hot seed filling Edward.

They lay there panting. Man and man. Hot and cold. Living and Dead. Wolf and vampire.

But mostly, they were lovers. They were one.

They continued to make love under the full moon, over and over, laughing, moaning, crying out, begging. Giving in, giving back.

Though they had realized true bonding, real acceptance, those back in La Push somehow knew.

And when the two of them returned... a war had started.

--

So, its finally done. I'm sorry, but does that sex scene have anyone else HOT AND BOTHERED?! fans self

Recently, the girl I role play with got stuck in a rut, so any creative flow I was getting out in that was stopped. So I poured all I had into this. It may have been corny, but I wanted to get a point across.

It doesn't matter, who, what, and where you are. LOVE! Just love! Give in even though it hurts to.

The next chapter will be up sooner. I have juicy stuff coming in. This story WILL be longer than I anticipated.

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Forever War

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven!

So the story continues. Yes, they have found their love, and are willing to fight for it.

But is it worth a war?

Kittens, thank you for following my story. It means A LOT! Here we GOOO!

--

The bright sun and something sparkling woke Jacob up the next day. He looked down at the cool body in his arms. Edward lay wrapped in his warmth, staring at a spot on his chest, looking deep in thought.

_Edward? _

The vampire looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

Smiling, the native leaned down and captured Edwards's lips. "Mm..." He was so happy, happy enough to push down all the sadness and guilt. _I'm not going to let it ruin this... _

Pulling back, the cold one sat up and ran his hand over the warm cheek. "I'm so sorry Jacob..."

The wolf looked up at his mate, frowning slightly. "It's alright Edward."

"No... no its not." He stood up and helped the larger boy to stand as well. "Jake... I hurt you. More than you hurt me. You're so young and they forced you into a situation you couldn't get out of."

"Same for you!" He yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "Bella! Bella came back! The girl you were going to marry! The one you would have gladly _died _for!" Jacob sighed, leaning his forehead against his. "It... hurts. But we have to over come this together, not apart. No more apologies... there is only moving foreword. Okay?" He kissed him again. "I love you."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and nodded. "I love you too."

Eventually they got dressed as the day wore on and made their way back to Forks and La Push. They walked hand in hand, laughing and enjoying what they had found in each other.

But as they got closer to the Cullen house, Edward couldn't hear anyone inside. No Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Alice. None of them.

"Something's wrong." He said as he stopped to look up at him home. "Something is very wrong.

--

"Emmett! Stop! Calm down!" The overly large vampire struggled against the strong arms of Carlisle and Jasper. He was so close to crossing the delicate border onto wolf land.

And there she was, the wolf who had taunted him to the point where he was seeking a kill. She danced around in front of him, howling and yelping, moving along the border. Daring him.

"Emmett! ENOUGH!" Rosalie said, moving in front of him. "Think! She's just trying to get to you. Think!"

Her mate looked at her, then at the wolf taunting him. "She insulted our family. You. And..."

Alice stared in silence, just wondering what else the bitch had said to set Emmett off. He had had his temper under control for a while now. He could take a lot, but something had made him snap. Even Jasper's quiet powerful presence did nothing.

The female wolf stopped at stared, grinning with her sharp teeth visible. She stopped just in time for Sam to trot up, looking all sorts of angry, his fur standing on end in pure rage. Their eyes locked and information was exchanged. He then turned back into a human and looked at the vampire family. "You want to start something bloodsucker?"

Emmett growled and lowered his body into a crouch. He was strong enough to take both the male vampires across the distance with him. "Your bitch started it first!"

"Do NOT call her ANYTHING!" Sam snapped, his own growl slipping through his grit teeth.

"It is true!" Esme said, trying to be the arbitrator. "Your female wolf there taunted my son. We understand that Edward and Jacob hurt each other, but that has nothing to do with your tribe. It's their lives. Are you really going to start a war of it? Over something that does not concern you!"

Sam stared blankly. "We lost Jake." He shook his head. "This treaty is close to being over. Leah may have started it, but she is young. New blood. And your... son over there continues to growl at us. He is a threat."

"I thought your tribe was smart not to start a war with us! We made the treaty to prevent this..." Carlisle spoke up, still holding Emmett's arm. "Now really... can't we just walk away without breaking it."

The pack leader opened his mouth when the last person who should have been there showed up.

Paul.

--

Edward ran hard and fast towards La Push, Jacob speeding beside him.

_You're right. Leah's scent is here... what was she doing? _

The vampire listened, and could hear his brother, Emmett, screaming thoughts of rage. "She was taunting my brother! What is she thinking?"

Jacob didn't reply and then growled. _She wants to start something. Break the treaty, but from your side. Sam won't allow this. _

By the time they made it to the clearing, Paul was already snarling and digging at the earth to get across the border. Sam was holding him back, just as Carlisle and Jasper were holding Emmett back.

"What is going on?" Edward asked as he approached his family. Jake moved foreword to look at Paul, as if telling him to stop. The dark wolf calmed down slightly, however still drooling at the thought of sinking his teeth into his enemy.

Changing back, Jake slipped on his pants and stared at Sam. "Stop this. You are their leader; they can do nothing if you tell them not to."

The two leaders of the tribe locked eyes. But Sam shook his head. "I cannot ignore... this." He waved his hand at Emmett. "Look at how he snarls like a beast at us..."

"I'M THE BEAST?" Emmett yelled, growling. "Look at your mongrel. You did not see the way she danced along the border... like some bitch in heat, taunting!"

Paul began to growl again. He'd cross the border this time.

"You all need to STOP!"

Every eye turned to a woman approaching. Bella moved into the light of day, frowning. "Sam, think logically." She glanced at Emmett, knowing she could say nothing to calm him down. Rosalie was the one to do that.

Paul took Sam's hesitance to his advantage.

And then it all happened so fast.

Sam had lost his concentration and Paul shot foreword towards Emmett, and the vampire did the same. And in a second, a body was between them. There was a loud snap making Paul and Emmett lurch back, staring astounded and shamed at the broken man between them.

Blood slipped from his lips, making Jacob fall to his knees. There were deep gashes on his back and front from where teeth and nails had sunk in.

Edward and Bella stood there, both mouths agape.

"NO!" Edward moved to his side as fast as he could, looking at the wounds. "No. No. No... please... no. Not again."

It was like Bella and James all over again. Only this time, it was his own brother and Jacobs's tribe members fault. Who would die this time?

"Oh God..." Sam said, looking at Paul who retreated.

"Look at what you have done." Rosalie snapped, pulled her mate back and glaring at Leah.

"Oh Jake..." Bella moved over to them slowly.

Leah whined and whimpered, lowering her head, realizing what her actions and words had done.

"Jake! Jake open you eyes! Heal yourself!" Edward pleaded as Carlisle looked at his injuries.

"Something broke. A bone." He felt around, noticing that Jacob wasn't feeling any pain. "He's not responsive..."

Edward stared down at his love. "Jacob..." He had no thoughts. None. "No..."

--

Jacob floated in a warm light, his eyes partially closed. _Where am I?_

When there was no reply, his eyes opened fully and he looked around. _Nothing? _Was he dead?

_JACOB!_

He looked around, hearing someone call to him. At the thought of reaching out to a voice, he felt a pain in his chest. _Ow..._

_JACOB! Wake up!_

"Edward..." He spoke, feeling the pain stir in him, but he fought past it and pushed towards the surface. _No way am I going to die. I just found him! _And Edwards face was there, looking down at him in worry.

"Jacob..." The cold one sobbed tearlessly.

Smiling, he let himself fall into a painful sleep, suddenly very tired. They had already brought him back to the Cullen house. "He opened his eyes. He smiled. He's going to be okay." Edward said quickly.

Sam had followed them, worried about his tribe member. Rosalie and Emmett stayed away, not wanting to start something again.

"I need to reset the ribs and his shoulder blade. I hope it didn't puncture his lung." Edward had to turn away and Carlisle cracked Jacob's bone back into place, making the wolf cry out in his sleep. He did it fast, so it was over quickly.

"We wait for him to heal. Make him comfortable." Carlisle said as Sam helped Edward take the broken, but healing, boy up to his room, setting him on the gold sheeted bed.

Jasper had gone off to check on Emmett and Alice stayed close to Edward and Carlisle while Esme had gone somewhere with Bella.

"I will get some morphine and wrap him up. He can't move until he is fully healed." The doctor left the room, and Sam backed away slowly.

"He'll be okay." The leader said, looking at Edward. "You take care of him." The Sam was gone.

Sighing, Edward took the warm hand and held onto it, knowing he would value Sam's wish. "I will Sam... I will."

--

"The border stays put." Sam said, looking at Leah, who still looked ashamed. Quil and Embry stood in their wolf forms as Seth stayed a little farther behind, his eyes on his sister, watching her. Worrying for her sanity. "Same place. Same rules."

Carlisle and Esme stood on the other side, hand in hand. "Yes."

Alice and Jasper stood beside them, their eyes wary. They had been standing here like this years ago when the treaty was first made. It had lasted this long, and they had been so close to loosing it. All because of tempers.

"We're..." Sam Uley made a face. "Sorry. We're sorry." He stressed the word _we're _because he was speaking from his tribe. But he could not speak for Leah. Not anymore.

"You are forgiven. But please... don't let it happen again." Esme smiled then the two of them turned and were gone. Alice and Jasper have the female one last look, making her once pretty face scowl.

Leah growled. "Why? Why do you continue to deal with those devils?" She snapped, crossing her arms. "They are evil!"

"Enough!" The leader snapped back. "I am tired of your attitude Leah. I'm sorry I betrayed you. Imprinting on Emily was not my fault and fighting with the Cullen's is just childish because they have Jacob and you can't."

The words were there, out in the open.

Leah backed away, pain in her eyes. "Fine. I'm gone Sam. That's what you want. Me gone."

"If you are going to leave Leah, do it. But do not blame me." He turned to her. "You have no one to blame but yourself. You are no longer a part of this tribe. Not until you can prove yourself." He felt the emotions well in his throat.

"You... you're serious then..." She felt tears drop from her eyes, but she just turned them to anger. "WELL THEN... I'M GONE!" She changed into her wolf form, letting out a deranged howl, leaving shreds of her clothes before she ran away from her tribe, just as Jacob tried to.

And Sam didn't go after her. No one did.

Seth stood there, his young form shaking as he lowered his head, feeling his sister's shame weigh on his shoulders. Her shame and his own. _I can't help her. What kind of brother am I?_ Quil and Embry stayed with him as their leader moved on.

Sam went home to Emily. He kissed her scarred face and thought about how he felt about her, how Jacob must feel about Edward. "I was wrong Emily..."

"You were looking out for your tribe member Sam. Don't you worry." She hugged him and they stayed like that for a long time.

--

Edward watched over Jacob as he slept for a long time, fear getting to him. _Come back to me Jacob..._

_--_

AND THAT'S IT! Oh... my god... I finished a chapter. THE DAY AFTER UPDATING! Gotta love me huh?

If any of you liked the scene that happened at the end of the last chapter, expect a more detailed one coming up.

I would like to inform you that the next chapter... is the last and will be the shortest.

However, I'm considering a sequel. Possible Volturi. More of Leah's hatred? Who knows. Give me some ideas and maybe I'll get more inspiration.


	8. Forever

Chapter eight!!

Has it really been months since I updated? Holy crap… so very sorry.

First, my computer crashed, so I lost whatever little of this chapter I had. Then I didn't have a computer, then I got a computer and got so busy with school and work and… well… you get the picture.

Anyways, like I said, this is the last and the shortest chapter.

I hope to start a new story… I'm not sure what I'll do. Maybe I'll stick with Twilight… maybe I'll move on to other things.

And yes, I know Breaking Dawn pretty much screws most of my story up. This is my take and I do not own ANY of the characters or the story plot. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ^_^

And on we go.

Forever.

_God, did someone get the plate on that herd of elephants?_

Jacob groaned, trying to roll over but finding that it hurt more to do that than anything.

"Don't move Jake…"

_Ah _the voice of an angel.

Forcing his lids open, he locked his brown eyes on a pair of onyx ones, a smile instantly coming to his face. "Hey."

"Hi." Edward returned the expression, his cool hand running through Jake's black hair. "How are you feeling? Did you need more morphine?"

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head. "Ah, drugs will just make me loopy. I'd rather see one of you then two plus a green loch ness." After a moment, Jacob started to struggle, trying to get his hand up. _I want to touch you…_

Edward looked down and smiled, taking the large hand and pressing it against his cold cheek. "You are to NEVER scare me like that again. You hear me? No more jumping in between a vampire and a wolf again…" He kissed the warm palm, shutting his eyes as the thumb brushed over his skin.

_I'm sorry… _The wolf thought, knowing he could hear him.

The two of them sat like that for a while until Jake fell back asleep. The vampire watched and heard as the amazing body of his lover healed itself. He wished he could make it move faster, but the fact that it was healing gave him some peace. Along with listening to his dreams that mostly consisted of him.

"I am glad to see you happy…"

Edward looked over his shoulder and watched as Bella approached him, a soft smile on her face. "You've been there for a while…"

She nodded and stood behind him, resting a pale hand on his shoulder. "You don't know how happy seeing you two together makes me feel." Her orange eyes focused on Jake for a moment. "I don't know what happened, how this triangle got tangled, but it's clear now. I am sorry I caused you two any pain. I see how it should be."

He leaned his head on her hand. "You're still as amazing as ever."

"You're amazing."

"Keep stroking each others egos and leave the broken man behind…"

The both looked down at Jake whose eyes were still closed but there was a big grin on his face.

"Ah Jacob, you're amazing, handsome, kind, forgiving, generous, handsome… and my sun. Did I say handsome?" Bella asked as his eyes opened.

"No, I don't think you did Bells…" Jake murmured, showing off his pearly whites.

Edward put a hand up. "I think calling him handsome is my line."

The three of them laughed and Jake tilted his head back, sighing. "The both of you can call me all the good stuff you want."

The two vampires looked down at him, their eyes unblinking.

Jake couldn't understand how this all turned out, but he was still happy. He was in love, finally, and going to be able to live his life. He was going to stay happy, and be content. It was all he'd ever wanted.

"Well, I have to go."

The wolfs eyes flew opened, since he hadn't realized he'd closed them. "What? Why are you leaving Bells! You just got back."

She shook her head, glancing at Edward whose eyes asked the same thing. "I'll be back, but I need to sort out some feelings. I also need to stay away from Forks until I can control myself around Charlie."

Edward stood up and embraced her. "You're always welcome here, you know that."

She smiled and returned the hug. "Oh I know Edward." After a moment, she pulled back, sighing. "I love you." Her eyes turned to Jacob, whose eyes were watering. "I love the both of you." She brushed past Edward and leant down, kissing Jake's cheek and pressing her hand into is.

He turned his head, kissing her cheek back. The love he had for her may have been different now, but she was still his best friend, his sister. And he would miser asmuch as he'd miss a piece of himself.

She smiled, then murmured. "Get better Jake…"

Then she was gone, out of the house in the matter of seconds. Edward sat back down and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Jacob.

"I ain't cryin'!" _Crap I'm crying…_

"I know."

"I ain't…" _Damnit!_ He sniffled and rubbed the Kleenex over his eyes and nose quickly, noticing that it didn't hurt so much to move. Jacob started to sit up, shifting back so he was leaning against the headboard. Edward grumbled and put a pillow behind him, his arms staying around his waist instead of pulling back.

Jake looked at him, smiling like a love sick puppy. "Hey there, you going to be a good nurse and give me a sponge bath?"

Edward grinned, shaking his head. "I can do better than that…"

He leant foreword and captured the warm lips with his cold ones. A second later the kiss turned deeper, their tongues pressing together as Jake's hands grabbed Edward's waist and pulled him into his lap, being careful not to hit any of his ribs, which were still sore.

Edward pulled back, smiling as he lifted his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. "You sure you're up for this?"

Jake just smiled. "Oh, I'm up for anything."

They somehow managed to get Jake's pants off without hurting him too much, but Edward had patience his werewolf lover didn't exactly have. But the vampire didn't mind when he was told his pants had to go too.

When they were both naked and Jacob was back to laying down, the pale lithe body moved down, his cool lips trailing over the russet skin, the powerful muscles of his abdomen, his long, thick need.

"Fuck, Edward!"

The contrast of the cold mouth on the hot skin felt good for Jacob, and he didn't even know where Edward learned to use his mouth like that.

Oh yeah, he could read his thoughts.

_Stop… come back here… _Jake reached down and grabbed the pale stone shoulders and dragged the body back up, pressing his mouth to his again.

Edward pulled back after a moment, positioning himself above the large need, a smile on his face. "I'll love you forever…"

Jake groaned as he slowly lowered himself down, the tightness surrounding him. "Forever… is ahh…" _It's a long time… _

The vampire leant foreword, pressing his cool lips to his ear, pushing his long hair back with his hands. "Its not long enough…"

When he was all the way in, the wolf sighed and leant his head back. "God, no its not…" He grabbed onto his hips and pulled him up, then pushed him back down.

They both groaned, then growled as they began to move together, as one, moving faster and faster.

Jacob flipped them over, barely feeling the discomfort of his healing bones and cuts. He pressed his mouth against the cold neck and bit down hard on the skin, making Edward shudder. "More Jake… more!"

By the time they were done, it had been hours. Jacob and Edward were on their sides, the larger body pressed against the smaller back. "I love you…" He murmured, kissing the pale shoulder.

"I love you two…"

"Forever right?"

When the vampire shook his head he turned in the wolves strong arms, then smiled. "Much longer than that…"

Well… while I am writing this, I have four pieces of Kleenex shoved up my nose. Two for the cold I have and another two for the snot running out from crying a little bit.

I hope you like this. And I want to thank you ALL for your support!! Its been a long journey and this is my first COMPLETED story in a long time. It would have been a one shot without your help. ALL OF YOU! ^_^

Anyways, my butt is sore, FROM SITTING DOWN AND TYPING, and I'm going to chug some cough syrup and sleep. I hope its to your liking.

Thank you and GOODNIGHT! *falls off chair*


End file.
